The present invention relates generally to railings and more particularly to a collapsible railing or fence.
Railings or fences which may be necessary for safety such as when walking down steps or near the edge of an elevated structure or ground, or to prevent entrance or egress to certain areas, nevertheless can occupy needed space and detract from the appearance of the area. Where the railing or fence is needed only at certain times, it is desirable that it be removed or stowed at all other times. For example, in an elevated railway system, an emergency exit route from a passenger car, may lead to a raised walkway. Railing is needed along the walkway when being used, but is unnecessary when as is ordinarily the case, no one is on the walkway.
An elevated railway of the type to which this invention is particularly applicable is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,904, which is incorporated herein by reference.